ma suite de tentation
by Moon-or-sun
Summary: Je ne m'inspire plus du résumé de hésitation et donc voilà. Ce n'est pas un résumé, car je n'ai pas écrit la suite de mon histoire, mais je crois que le titre donne toutes les indications pour l'instant.


Pourquoi Jacob avait-il fait ça? Il m'avait dit amis pour toujours! Il devrait comprendre que j'aime Edward. Jacob me manquait terriblement. Il me considérait comme son ennemie à présent. Je devais choisir; soi mon amour pour Edward, soi mon amitié pour Jacob. Mon choix était déjà fait. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Edward. A cause de ce fichu traité j'étais obligé de choisir. Ils devraient pouvoir cohabiter, ou au moins se supporter. J'imagine que si le traité ne s'annulait pas je devrais partir de Forks pour ma transformation et ne plus jamais y revenir. Rien que d'y penser me faisait mal. Je devrais tout quitter, tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. Mais ma décision était sans appel, je voulais devenir un vampire. J'étais là, à ruminer mes pensées dans ma chambre. Edward allait bientôt arriver, dès que mon père sera couché. Après que Jacob eut montré les motos à mon père, il m'avait privée de sortie. J'avais juste le droit de sortir pour aller en cours, et Edward ne pouvait me rendre visite qu'une fois par semaine, j'étais furieuse. Heureusement, il y avait les visites nocturnes qu'Edward me rendait et bien entendu mon père ne savait rien, sinon il aurait eu une crise cardiaque. J'avais les yeux fermés, dans un demi sommeil quand quelque chose de froid effleura ma joue. Je me réveillai immédiatement et vis le visage d'un ange, celui d'Edward évidemment. Mon coeur battait la chamade. A chaque fois c'était pareil, il suffisait juste qu'il soit là et mon pouls s'affolait. Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes dans un doux baiser. Il colla sa tête contre ma poitrine ; j'imagine que c'était pour vérifier qu'il me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il eut un sourire en entendant mon coeur et se glissa contre moi. Il enserra ma taille et je me blottis contre lui.

- Bonjour toi, me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Bonjour, répondis-je doucement.

- Dors maintenant, il est tard, me dit-il. Je reste avec toi, ajouta-t-il.

Il avait du sentir que j'avais encore un peu peur qu'il reparte. Je m'endormis tranquillement. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêve.

Je me réveillai mais gardais les yeux fermés encore un petit moment. J'entendis la pluie cogner contre ma vitre. Il devait certainement y avoir des nuages, Edward pourrait venir en cours. J'étais heureuse, comme à chaque fois que je pensais que j'allais passer du temps avec lui. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'avais vu juste, le ciel était couvert. Je me redressais et aperçus Edward assis dans son endroit préféré, c'est-à-dire, le rocking-chair. Il me sourit et je le détaillais du regard. Il possédait toujours son visage aussi parfait, sans aucun défaut, ses cheveux couleur cuivre et enfin, son corps parfaitement sculpté. Il n'avait pas changé depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Je le savais évidemment, mais ça me faisait du bien de savoir qu'il ne changerait pas et qu'il resterait celui que j'avais connu depuis le début. Cette pensée me fit songer à mon désir de devenir vampire et à la décision qu'il me restait à prendre ; j'avais deux solutions : la première était que Carlisle me transforme après mon bac et la seconde était que se soi Edward qui le fasse, ce que, soi dit en passant, je désirai le plus au monde, mais il fallait que je l'épouse et que je reste un an à l'université. Pour le mariage, j'étais tenter d'être uni à Edward pour l'éternité, mais mes parents ne risquait pas de penser comme moi. Et puis l'idée de passer encore un an pendant qu'Edward vieillissait ne m'enchantait guère. Enfin, j'avais encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Edward s'approcha de moi, tout près et je sentis son odeur délicieuse à laquelle je ne pouvais résister, ce qui chassa mes noires pensées.

A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

J'hésite à te le dire, je ne suis pas sûre que tu te sois calmé à propos de ce sujet.

J'insiste je veux savoir.

Je pensais à la décision que je dois prendre à propos de ma transformation.

Il serra les dents et son expression se durcit. Il était encore en colère, mais je voyais qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Finalement, ses traits se relâchèrent, il n'y avait rien à ajouter à propos de mon choix.

- Bon, si ça ne te gêne pas, je vais prendre une douche, c'est le dernier jour du lycée, il faut se préparer en conséquence, me dérobais-je.

Je pris mes affaires et parti me doucher. Je restai sous la douche 10 bonnes minutes pour me relaxer et je m'habillai, puis je rejoignis Edward dans ma chambre.

Tu me rejoins en bas quand je serai sensé passer te prendre pour aller au lycée ?

Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Je me penchai vers lui et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Notre désaccord serait réglé quand je serais transformée. Je descendis en bas et pris rapidement mon petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour papa ! m'exclamais-je en voyant Charlie descendre, mal réveillé.

- Bonjour ma puce, me répondit-il.

- Bon, j'y vais. Bonne journée.

Je l'embrassai et sortit. L'air était humide, comme d'habitude. En voyant le ciel je me dis qu'un orage se préparais. Edward arriva dans son éternel Volvo argenté. Je montai dans sa voiture. Il avait l'air serein, notre conversation n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il démarra et dépassa encore les limites de vitesses et j'eus beau lui dire de ralentir, bien évidemment, il ne m'écouta pas. Nous fûmes vite arrivés et je vis notre lycée (c'était peut être la dernière fois).


End file.
